The Girl I Never Had
by Miss Cherri
Summary: A mysterious young girl named Gisele is wheeled into the ICU. Dr. Cox thinks nothing of her at first. But when things make a turn for the worst, he discovers a relationship like no other with young Gisele. I suck at summaries. Rated M for later chappies
1. My Strange Rape Patient

--  
Hey, ladies and gents! This is my first fanfic in a while… ) Hopefully it's somewhat good.

**disclaimer**: I don't own scrubs, even though I wish I did.

--

Her beautiful, vibrant red hair flowed as the wind blew. She had never felt this much at peace since… well, before everything happened. She couldn't believe she had the guts to do this, to run away… to run and hide from her skeletons, to start fresh. She had decided that she wanted to become an RN, but her superior wouldn't hear it. She knew she was far from a normal girl.

All through her life she wanted more, more… something. She just didn't know what. More… freedom? More… passion? More… emotion? It was probably everything. She didn't get a whole lot of freedom, passion, or emotion while in her prison. She wanted more _something_, and she wasn't going to get it _there_, so she ran far and fast. She was alone in the middle of a street, with no food, shelter, or anything comforting, for that matter. But she was happy. She hadn't felt this way in a long, long time. She had nothing, except for a slip of paper in her hands. That slip of paper represented a beacon of hope to her, and it was the only thing that kept her going.

xXx

"Bad Newbie!" Dr. Cox ridiculed. JD just simply looked at him, and cocked his head to the side. Dr. Cox growled, he was obviously daydreaming again.

"I don't think mules are that big.." mused JD, as he snapped out of his dreamland.

Perry grunted, and shoved JD Gary Flynn's chart. He stormed off, ranting about how he couldn't get 20 minutes alone anymore. JD stared down at the papers and deadpanned… leukemia? _Shit, I hate giving bad news… especially to someone as nice as Mr. Flynn…_

With a sigh, he forced himself into Gary Flynn's room. _Time for the crying…_

"Mr. Flynn, we ran some tests and… you have leukemia. I'm sorry. But if we start treating you right now, there's a good chance you can get better."

Gary didn't say anything for a moment. JD was about to pipe up, but he finally said, "Well, I guess it could be worse."

"Yes, it could always be worse. Would you like to start your treatment tomorrow?" JD asked.

"I suppose so… son, did you know you're a great doctor? I haven't been treated this nicely in a while." JD just smiled, thanked him, and left.

While walking down to the ICU, he heard a voice behind him. "So, how was breaking the news to Mr. Flynn?"

JD looked back, but he already knew who it was. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"He took it better than I thought he would, honestly. I'm just not looking forward to seeing his family…"

"You won't be seeing his family."

"What? He's my patient…" JD stared blankly at his mentor.

"He doesn't have any family. That's why." And with that, he turned with a flourish of his coat and disappeared down the hall. _Poor guy…_JD thought to himself. He opened the door to the ICU, to be met with mass chaos and the sound of a flatline.

"She's stable now," Carla said, shaking her head, "but it doesn't look good. Her condition is very bad."

JD wandered over to the young girl who had been flatlining earlier. She was very beat up. Scratches were all over her body, and she was bruised head to toe. She had a very large and deep gash on her arm. Her nose was obviously broken, and she had two very swollen black eyes.

"She was attacked by a gang on 7th Street, just down the road from here. They raped her, and tried to kill her. She was fortunate though… she would've been a goner if someone hadn't heard her screams. We have no idea what her name is, she doesn't have any kind of identification on her. She's your patient, JD. Try to find some things out, okay?" Carla looked deep with worry. JD assured her he would find out as much as he could from her. Carla nodded and walked over to Turk to give him a pep talk before he went into a triple bypass surgery.

JD sat down next to the girl and stared at her. She was stunning… even with the unfortunate marks on her body. She had amazing red hair. It still looked full of life, unlike her. Her skin was flawless and porcelain. Well, flawless if you don't count the cuts and bruises. Her lips were plump and full… _Jeez, get a grip on yourself JD. She's your patient!_

Even though she was his patient, he couldn't help it. She wasn't "hot" like all those skanky bar hoes he went home with every now and then. She was beautiful, almost unreal… sort of like those Disney princesses. He chuckled to himself… _What if she sang and birds soared to her?_ He gave a half smile and thought how unfortunate it was that this happened to her. He ran a slight touch over a cut on her cheek, and instantly became angered. _Who would do such a thing?_ _Well, that's a stupid question. With the world we live in today, it's no big surprise._

His eyes trailed down to her hand, and he saw a slip of yellow paper. He wanted to grab the paper and see if it had any importance… but for some reason, he felt that the girl wouldn't want him to. He let out a sharp breath, and stood up. _I guess I'll come back later and see if she's awake._

As he bustled off, he heard a pained groan come from the girl in the bed and he immediately rushed back.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Dorian. You can just call me JD, though." he said hopefully.

The girl stared at him… like a deer caught in headlights. Her lips parted, as if she wanted to say something. But nothing came out. _Purple braces… she may be younger than I thought. Oh god, JD… these are probably illegal feelings. Abort the feelings! ABORT THE FEELINGS!!_

"Um… w-w-where am I?" she said softly. It obviously pained her to speak.

"Sacred Heart Hospital. We'll take good care if you here!" JD beamed. "Now, do you mind telling me your name and some family I can contact?"

"..uh.." She frowned, which caused JD to frown. _Does she have amnesia..?_

"W-well, my name's Gisele." She smiled faintly, her boxy purple braces showing.

"Can you tell me your age?" JD was supposed to ask this for medical purposes, but he knew he was asking for himself.

"I'm seventeen…"

_Damnit! She looks way older…_

"Well, from the looks of your condition, it seems like you can only get better. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"Not really… I don't want to know… I'd like to be alone…" she murmured. JD nodded, and walked out of the ICU. _Wait… why didn't she give me a family member's name? Or her LAST name, for that matter? Huh… maybe she forgot I asked. I guess I'll get it out of her later._

_  
_Perry power walked down the hall, determined to not let his patient die. He had gotten a page that Mrs. Kent was coding, and he'd be damned if he let this one die.

As he strode briskly into the ICU, he noticed Newbie nodding solemnly to a girl, and walk off… _Eh, no time to think about Newbie. He probably talking to that girl about how sad it was that Heath Ledger died and how life wasn't worth living anymore… damn it, Shirley…_

But as he walked past the girl's bed, he felt some kind of connection. It only lasted for a split second, but it was the strongest connection he had ever felt. He brushed it off, and assumed it was nothing.

Gisele had felt it too, and was making burn holes in the back of Perry's white doctor's coat with her eyes. _Maybe…_she unfolded her slip of paper (which she was surprised she still had… weren't hospital staff supposed to examine anything in possession? At least with people with unknown identities…), and held up the contents inside. _Definitely._ _  
_

--

Dr. Perry Cox, M.D., had successfully stopped another patient from dying. He'd definitely make the interns tell him this over and over and over again. They'd be so sick of him they'd all quit their jobs! Perry smiled, and went off to torture a particularly jittery intern, Kevin Roland.

As he waltzed out of the ICU, he felt eyes hitting his back. Burning, fiery eyes. He turned his head, just to see that same patient Newbie had been canoodling with staring at him. He corners of his lips turned south… this girl was definitely weird.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So. There's the first chapter. It's probably extremely predictable but this is my first fanfic in years, so cut me some slack lol. I'd like to know what everyone thinks before I post another chapter. CC is welcome. Should I even bother continuing this? That's my question.


	2. My Lack Of Sleep

"Jack-Jack, finish your breakfast

**Sooo yeah I'm back with the next chapter. Yay me… hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Me no own.

xXx

"Jack-Jack, finish your breakfast!!"

Perry grunted, and turned over on the bed. _Hasn't anyone heard of being quiet so people can sleep?_

It was Perry's first day off in two weeks, and he wasn't going to let it be ruined by The Devil Woman and Jack.

"Pewwy doesn't make me finish my breakfast!" Perry chuckled slightly at this. He could just imagine the pouty look on his son's face, and the irritated look on Jordan's. _Wow, my life is getting pretty predictable._ _I can already see what my family's doing without actually SEEING them…_

"Jack… I don't give a crap about what your father lets and doesn't let you do! I told you to finish, so you're going to finish! All you've done is throw it on the walls, anyway…"

Perry growled into his pillow. _I get the feeling I'm not going to get any fucking sleep until they're gone._ It was finally a day Jordan had to work…. and Jack would be in school. He would have the apartment all to himself. He couldn't wait until they beat it out the door.

He heard the start of a tantrum downstairs and groaned inwardly. _All I want is some shut-eye…_

He soon heard the sound of Jordan giving up and leaving with Jack. Perry smiled victoriously.

He settled back down into his mattress, popping his back… _Finally, some good sleep…_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Perry glared viciously at the phone. _Whoever the hell this is… they're GOING TO PAY!!_

He yanked the phone off the bedside table, and gave a violent WHAT?! for the poor soul on the other end.

"Oh… um… Dr. Cox. Sorry… I just need to ask you a question." _Newbie…_

"What is it, Sharon? You've been working at the hospital for eight years now, are you still so incompetent that I have to answer your simple ass questions?"

"…It's not THAT kind of question. It's just a favor…"

"For the love of god, WHAT IS IT?! I have waited up all morning for Satan and Jack to leave so I can get some shut-eye… and the minute I do, YOU have to call me! So WHAT, for the love of god, IS IT?!"

"Oh… sorry to interrupt… Well, I just need you to go to the police station for me."

"What for?" Perry asked icily. "I swear, if you're asking me to bail your ass out of jail…"

"No, no! It's nothing like that. What do you think I am? A hooligan? I just need you to get me copies of all the missing people reports from the local area… for teenage females."

"And… why, again?"

"That girl Gisele… I don't know if you know her or not… but she won't tell me her last name or any family I can contact. I'm afraid she's a runaway."

"I know who she is. Why can't you do this yourself, Newbie?" Perry snapped ferociously.

"I'm working a double… I won't have the time. Sorry… Elliot's out of town for the day, Turk's working a double too, and no one can get ahold of Carla… So, I was hoping… you'd…"

"Be your bitch and go do something for the hospital on my day off?"

"Exactly!" Perry could just feel the rays of toothy white light cascading from JD's mouth… which was, no doubt, formed into a big, cheesy smile.

"…"

"Oh, come on Per-Per!!"

"Only if you promise me you won't call my house ever again…"

"Done!" and with that, he heard the click on the other end.

Perry growled low… _I can't believe this…Whatever, might as well get some sleep before I go…_

Perry wiggled himself down into the sheets. _Ahhh, this is more like it…_

As he drifted off to sleep, the piercing sound of a siren rudely interrupted. Apparently, there was a drug bust going on in the apartment beside him.

Percival Cox was going to kill someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, just please tell me your last name?" JD pleaded with the stunning redhead.

She stared at him blankly, as if he was some creature from the sea.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" JD whined.

"I have my reasons." She said bluntly. With that, she turned to stare at the heart rate monitor again.

_Hmm… she's been doing that a lot lately. There must be something interesting about it…_

:Enter JD Dreamland:

Gisele is staring at the heart rate monitor, when it suddenly starts speaking.

"HEY, FOLKS!! How about some music?" It said, beeping with every word.

"Hellllll yeah!" JD said, excited.

With that, the heart monitor starts blaring upbeat techno music.

Everyone in the hospital starts dancing the robot.

:End Fantasy:

"Hmm… I didn't know Laverne could move like that…"

Gisele stared at him like he was a dumbass.

"Oh, sorry… you were saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything." She snapped.

_Jeez… she's a feisty redhead!_

"Okay, well… since you won't give me any information, I've got an esteemed colleague of mine looking at missing people reports!" He said in an authoritative tone.

"I honestly could care less. It's not like you're going to find anything. Would you run your ass to the cafeteria and get me a Snack Pack? I'm starving here…"

JD smiled at the thought of Snack Packs. _Ahhh, the days of stealing fruit cups and puddings with Turk…_

He quickly snapped out of his daze. "Why are you so rude to me?" He was pouting like a lost puppy.

"I didn't realize I was."

Silence.

"Are you going to say sorry?"

"No. Now can you get me my snack pack?"

JD grimaced. _She sure is pretty… but she has quite the attitude…_

"Fine. I'll be back faster than Dr. Kelso can say 'chocolate bitch'."

"Um… right." She said, and began to stare at the heart monitor again…

_Ooh, Per-Per dancing the robot… Stop daydreaming JD! Get this girl her pudding before she rips your head off with her sharp, demonic teeth!_

He bustled down to the cafeteria, being sure to look at Nurse Tisdale's cute butt when he passed her when he flew by the Nurse's Station.

Just as he was in the general vicinity of the cafeteria doors, he ran right into Turk.

"Yo, Vanilla Bear… what's the rush?"

"I have to get a Snack Pack! The girl in the ICU… I swear, those eyes look like they're going to eat me alive!" he panted.

Turk's eyes glazed over as he reminisced about his and JD's days of stealing from the cafeteria.

He hurried out of his thoughts. "What does a Snack Pack have to do with that girl you've been harping about?"

"She wants a Snack Pack, Turk! And she's going to eat my insides slowly if I don't!" He put added emphasis on "slowly" to make the sentence seem more dramatic.

"I thought you had the hots for her."

"Shhh! Turk! Laverne could be anywhere… she'd be on the phone in an instant if she found out I was crushing on a patient!"

"Well, you do like her."

"Yes… but she's SO mean to me!"

"Whatever, JD… I'm sure it's not that big of a –" Turk's pager went off. "Crap, JD, I gotta go!" And with that, he was soaring down the hall.

JD sighed. _Time to get Beautiful Devil Girl her Snack Pack…_And with that, he forced himself through the cafeteria doors.

xXx

Perry Cox had endured a drug bust, the perp making a struggle to run, a rat scuttling across the floor, killing the rat, the phone ringing with Jack's teacher on the line (apparently, he had peed on some kid's show and tell thing…), Jordan calling to harass him about getting Jack from school because she was going to be working late, some teenagers blaring their rock music in the apartment next to his… He was going nuts, to say the least.

_Finally, peace and quiet... _He fell back on the bed, kicking his socks off. As he got comfortable he noticed the clock read 2:45.

_Ahh, shit! Just my luck!_ _After all this commotion stops, it's almost time for Jack to be picked up from school!_ For the first time in a long time, Perry wanted to cry.

But he didn't. He forced himself up, and in five minutes he was dressed and getting in his Porsche. _Might as well get those damned copies for Newbie… I have fifteen minutes before Jack gets out._ _Lillith had best keep his end of the bargain!_

As he parked, he noticed rustling in the bushes in the corner of his eye. He looked over, startled. But it was gone just as soon as it came. _Strange… looked like somebody was watching me. Whatever._

He strode into the station, and was confronted by an extremely round, and very sweaty man.

"Officer Charleston's the name. What can I do ya for?" He said with a thick, southern drawl.

"I'm here to look at some missing people reports. Specifically for teenage girls."

"Ahh, well. That'll be just a moment. Hey, Robert, get this guy all the missing people reports for teenage girls!" He turned back to Perry. "Can I ask what your business is for looking at them?" He looked greedily at the pack of donuts another officer had just brought in.

"I'm a doctor. There was a girl taken into the ICU—" He paused a moment, looking at Officer Charleston snatching a donut greedily and start to munch delicately. "—and she won't tell us any names of her family members… or her last name. Or any valuable information, for that matter…"

The policeman just gave a simple "mmhmm", and went back to pecking at his donut. _For a fat man, he sure eats nicely._

The man named Robert came back out with a manila folder with a dozen or so files in it. He handed it to Officer Fatty, who in turn handed it to Perry.

"Good luck." He said.

Perry sat down at the desk on the far end of the station, and started to inspect the files.

xXx

JD's cell started to ring. He glanced down at the caller ID.

"It's Perry!" he exclaimed goofily.

"Hello? Per-bear?"

_" I've gone through all of these files and none of them are a match. I'm getting off the phone now. You'd best keep your end of the deal._" Click.

JD frowned, and put his cell back in his pocket.

He looked up at Gisele, who had an amused look on her face.

"He didn't find anything, did he?" She said.

"No. You've been expecting this all along… why? Are you not from around here or something?"

She smiled. "Nah, I'm from around here."

"Then why don't you have a missing person report on you?!"

Gisele shrugged indifferently. "Don't know, don't care."

"Look, why can't you just give me your goddamn last name… a phone number… SOMETHING?!"

Gisele's eyes flashed. Before JD knew what was going on, her delicate arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to her.

In a flash, her lips were on JD's. He stood in shock for a moment, his mind still registering what was going on. _What the HELL?!_

He gave a half-assed attempt to pull away, and finally gave into the kiss.

Every nerve in his body was tingling. His skin felt as if it was on fire… as if it might burn off from the passion.

He desperately ran his tongue over Gisele's soft lips… trying to get entrance to the hot cavern.

And then it was gone. She glared at him with hatred.

SMACK!

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled angrily.

JD reeled back in shock and hauled ass out of the ICU.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun, dun dun! Well, that's it for chapter 2. Haha… poor JD. :P

Review, please!


	3. My Lies

"I don't get women

Yay, chapter 3!

I have a thankyou for HazelInDespair, who has reviewed both chapters so far! Thankya.

**Disclaimer: **Nawt mine.

Let the fun begin:

xXx

"I don't get women." JD said as he got to the Nurse's Station.

"What's not to understand?" Carla asked, seemingly irritated.

"Uhh… how about everything?" Turk scoffed and rolled his eyes as he walked up. "Wait… where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere…"

"I picked up Izzy from daycare and went to the park with her. My shift didn't even start until now…" Carla said, rolling her eyes back at him.

"Ohh, is my little African princess here?!" Turk squealed.

"No. I took her back to daycare. Now, Dr. Wen told me to give you these." She piled about 4 charts into Turk's arms. "So, JD, what's up with the girl issues?"

JD searched the area for any signs of the hospital gossips. Then he realized there was one standing in front of him.

"Hah, Carla! I'm not going to tell you. You can't keep a secret."

Carla's eyes widened. _This must be juicy!!_ Carla thought.

"You can trust me, JD…"

"Yeah, yeah… I just saw your eyes widen at the thought of something juicy to spread!"

Carla pouted and went back to filing papers. "Fine, JD… but if you reconsider, I'm here…"

Turk smiled at him. "You can tell me, right, buddy?"

"I guess so… come on." He put a firm hand on his best friend's back and led him to an empty patient's room.

"Whoaaa, JD. What are you doing?!" Turk's eyes widened.

"Not what you think. I just need privacy to talk about this… Listen, that girl up in the ICU… Gisele… well, she kissed me."

"…And what don't you understand about that? Are you hittin' that?!"

"Nooo! She's extremely banged up. I'm not going to "hit" that of someone that's been through so much trauma. But listen... after she kissed me, she slapped me and told me to get the hell away from her."

"…That's kinda weird."

"That's all you have to say? No advice… no ideas why she would've done that?"

"I didn't know it would be something like this when you were talking about 'not understanding girls'. I have no idea what's up with the chick. Call Elliot and ask her. She's one."

Turk stood, clapped a hand on JD's shoulder in an act of comfort, and walked off to do a surgical consult.

JD fumbled for his cell phone, and quickly hit speed dial '4'.

After a few rings, none other than Elliot picked up the phone.

_"Hey JD! What's up?"_

"I need to talk to you about girl issues."

_"Oh, do you need some Midol?"_ He could hear her giggling slightly.

"Not those kind of issues! There's this girl up in the ICU.."

"Ah, yeah. The girl Turk told me about… Gisele, isn't it?" _Damn it, Turk!_

"Uh, yeah. He wasn't supposed to tell you. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't say a word about this to anyone. Especially Carla or Laverne. Anyway, she kissed me a few minutes ago…"

_"…and?"  
_  
"And… afterwards, she slapped me and told me to get the hell away from her."

_"Hah, JD. You seem to be going after the drama queens lately."_

"No… I don't think it's that! There was… fear in her eyes. It wasn't her just trying to start drama, I'm sure of it…"

_"Maybe you did something she didn't want you to do. Did you touch her inappropriately?! She can sue the hospital, you know!!"_

"No, I didn't touch her! Well, I tried to shove my tongue down her throat… and that's when she started freaking out…"

_"Well, then maybe that's what you did wrong."_

"But we were MAKING OUT! Who kisses someone for that long and doesn't expect to get the tongue?"

_"Look, JD… the only thing I can suggest is that you go talk to HER about it… not anyone else. I'm not her, so I can't tell you what's going on in her head."_

"I guess I will… thanks, Elliot."

_"No prob, JD! I hope this all works out for you! Toodles!" _Click.

xXx

"Per! Per-per!" cooed Jack. He sat contentedly on his toddler chair, throwing paper balls at his father.

Perry was starting to get rather annoyed as another paper ball fell into the growing pile on his lap.

He heard the phone ring in the distance. He stood up, letting the paper balls scatter all over the hardwood floor.

He sprinted down the hall, determined not to let Jack hit him with another. Sure enough, one clocked him right in the head. _He should be a pitcher…_

He turned another corner and smiled slightly at the "awww… dangit!" resounding from his son. _He can't hit me now!!_

When he entered the living room, he snatched up the phone. Looking at the caller ID, he groaned.

"Hello, Satan.."

"_Perry! I forgot to tell you. JD needs to be picked up from my mother's pronto! I told her she wouldn't be there past 4. Ok?"_

Perry sighed. _My only day off…_

"Fine."

"_Okay, thanks! Love you."_

"Love you too." He grunted.

He put the phone back on the receiver and went back to Jack's room.

_Sometimes I wish that restraining order wasn't pulled. That way I wouldn't have to deal with Satan's mother, who, coincidentally, is several times worse than Satan herself._

"Hey, Jacky!" he said. Sure enough, a paper ball hit him in the nose. _Damnit, I should've seen that coming._

Jack giggled. Perry rolled his eyes and picked Jack up by his waist (**A/N: Ya know, like from the part where Jordan has Perry and Jack dressed the same and Jack keeps imitating Perry and Perry picks him up like that? I thought that was the cutest thing ever… awhhh. Anyway, onwards!!)**.

"We're going to pick your sister up from your gammy's."

"Gammy, yay!" Jack shouted excitedly, clapping his hands.

Jack suddenly looked like he had a sudden spark of interest. His mouth formed an O. "Doc, why does JD and JD have da same name?" _He looks so confused and cute… if I was gay enough to shout 'Kodak moment', now would be the time…_

"Well, because John Dorian is an idiot who convinced your mother to name our daughter after him."

"Why did Mommy let him con-covice her?"

"Well, she was mad at me. I guess it was a way to get back at me." Jack seemed content with that answer.

He sat Jack down in his car seat and started buckling.

He heard footsteps on the ground behind him.

"HELLO!!" Jack squealed.

Perry looked back. A drunken man was standing there, looking slightly confused on how he got there in the first place.

"Can I help you?" Perry asked angrily. _No way I'm letting my guard down…It's best to intimidate him before he gets any ideas!_

"U-um… Hmm… Ahh.. Well…" There was a five second pause between each word.

Perry was starting to get agitated. The drunkard looked up, and Perry immediately saw bloodshot eyes looking lazily around. _He's fucking stoned out of his mind!_

"Ah, no… I'm f-fine, thanks." He started stumbling off.

_Well, that was odd…_

He brushed it off, and shut the backseat door.

That's when he heard it.

Sloppy, fast footsteps coming towards him.

He turned around and before he had time to think… everything was black.

xXx

JD shuffled his feet towards the ICU. He was going to draw this out as long as possible…

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of _her_ bed.

She looked over at him, and just stared.

"Uh, well, I uh… Look, I just want to know why you freaked out."

She didn't answer. She looked down at the floor.

"Please answer. It's bugging me…"

She stared at the floor, fixated.

"It's eating me alive, you know…"

She held her steady gaze on the ground. "Look, I'm not normal. That's all. I… I don't even know what to tell you. I don't even know why I did it. I hate myself. I hate everyone. I hate this fucking hospital. I just want to leave and go on with my life! I don't give a fuck if I was gang-banged… I don't give a fuck if I was beaten! I don't give a shit that they were trying to kill me! I've been through all of this shit before! It doesn't faze me. I just want to go."

JD was shocked. _She's been through all of this before… wait, how does she even know what happened? She told me…_

"How do you know what happened to you?" He asked softly.

"I heard the nurses gossiping about it when they thought I was asleep! Do you know how _rude_ it is to gossip about something like that?! What ever fucking happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?! Did you tell EVERYONE?!"

"No… I didn't tell everyone. I'm not sure how everyone found out…" He said. _Okay, that's a lie… Carla should rot for this… This is horrible. I told her not to tell people!_

"Yeah. Sure. I don't fucking care. It's not worth crying over…"

JD rested his hand on her knee. "Look – do you need to talk about something? I can assure you I won't tell anyone."

"No, I wouldn't like to discuss anything with you! Not after you told _everyone_ what happened to me. Why would you do such a thing?!"

"But… I didn't! I swear to you, I didn't!"

"Who the hell else would _know_ to spread it? Aren't you my ONLY doctor?"

"You had a doctor before me… I'm not sure who it was. You had been here a few days before you were passed over to me." _Lies! I know who it was… it was Elliot… Though… I know it wasn't Elliot who spread this…_

"So, you think it was that doctor?"

"I honestly have no clue." _Shit…_

She frowned and her eyes drifted back up to the heart monitor. "Look, I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't know what to say in my defense other than some weird feeling washed over me and I didn't think it was right. Maybe we can start over… as friends."

JD smiled. "I would like that." He held out his hand for her to shake. She smiled nervously before doing so.

"So… is there anything you'd like to talk about with me?" JD asked, stroking her knee again.

Gisele grimaced.

xXx

Jordan heard her cell go off in her purse.

She fumbled through her silver Fendi bag for a few seconds before finally laying her hands on it.

"Score!" she said triumphantly. _Usually I don't find it until it goes to voicemail… Yay, me!_

"Hello?" she said.

"_Jordan! Where the hell is that ex-husband of yours?! You said he'd be here before 4 o'clock! It's 4:30 right now. Is there an explanation?_"

"Um… I'll call him. He doesn't usually do this. Sorry, Mom!"

_"Whatever. Just tell him to get his ass over here right now or I'm dumping the kid off somewhere!" _She heard a click.

Jordan sighed grumpily. _What the hell is up with Perry? I told him over a half hour ago! He's never done this before… Even though he may be a total ass, he wouldn't do something like this..._

xXx

R&R please, people! )


End file.
